


The Sun Is Blue, The Stars Are Purple, Flowers Are Dancing, Song Is Extra

by KPop_Rogue



Series: K-Pop Angst Fics [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Park Seonghwa, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Seonghwa-centric, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong are walking back from shopping for food for the members when they get kidnapped. What happens to the two? Will they survive? Read to find out!(Short Chapters and Slow Updates)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Series: K-Pop Angst Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first Ateez fanfiction and if any of them are out of character, I'm sorry. 
> 
> (How do you add new tags on mobile? I could make new ones on desktop but I can't do it on my phone.)
> 
> Title is from Illusion, Ateez.
> 
> I'll add more tags as I update this story. I hope to update at least once a month, but I cant promise anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

_**January 14th, 2019, 1 Day Before Comeback** _

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were sitting in the living room when the other 6 people they were supposed to debut with walked in. "Hi hyungs!" said Jongho. They all sat on the couches.

Seonghwa heard someone's stomach growl and stood up to cook. He walked to the kitchen and looked at the cupboards.  _ 'We don't have any food,'  _ he thought. 

Seonghwa walked to the living room where everyone was. They all looked at him. "I need to talk to manager-hyung," he started. "We don't have any food in the cupboards."

He turned to walk away with Hongjoong following behind.

After talking to his manager, he let Seonghwa and Hongjoong go reluctantly, but with the condition that they return within 30 minutes with whatever they had. Seonghwa and Hongjoong grabbed their sweaters and beanies and walked out.

They walked down the street to the convenience store. Seonghwa wrote down a list of foods he needed to grab. Among the list was cereal, chips, rice, and ramen. The two grabbed a cart and pushed it down the aisles.

Two men in full black brushed past them. Seonghwa had a bad feeling about the two but he shoved them down in order to finish the task before the 30 minutes were up. 

Hongjoong helped him grab all the things they needed, and soon enough, they were out of the store with 10 minutes left to get back to the dorm. Each had 5 bags of food they carried. 

Seonghwa looked behind him and the two men who bumped into him earlier were behind him. He looked at Hongjoong and whispered, "There's two people following us."

Hongjoong looked at him, confused. They stopped and looked behind but there was no one there. "You're imagining things, Seonghwa," he said as he started walking.

Suddenly, a person jumped in front of Hongjoong and punched him. Hongjoong dropped his bags and clutched his nose. "Hongjoong!" Seonghwa exclaimed. He dropped his bags and ran to help Hongjoong up.

Before he could reach him, though, he was hit with something hard and metal. The back of his head throbbed before his vision turned black as he hit the ground. The last thing he heard or saw was Hongjoong reaching out to him, yelling his name, before he too was hit on the back of the head.

_**At Dorms** _

"Where's Seonghwa?" asked Seonghwa's manager as he walked through the door. "Aren't you supposed to be with him?" asked Mingi back. "No, he asked if he and Hongjoong could go by themselves. I said sure but they would have to be back in 30 minutes. It has been almost an hour since then."

"Hyung doesn't slack off," said a voice behind them. Wooyoung walked out of his bedroom into the living room where the two were talking. "If he promised to be back before 30 minutes, then he would be back before 30 minutes. It's not like him to be late or anything."

"That's not good," said Mingi. "If he's like that, then something bad might have happened to the two of them. We need to go look for them," he got up but Seonghwa's manager blocked the door.

"Wait!" he said. "We need to think logically. If something bad happened to them, it could happen to you too. We need you to call your managers and tell them to come here, asap. Tell them it's an emergency if you need to. Do the same with your members."

Mingi and Wooyoung nodded and started right away.

Within minutes, there were 14 people in the living room. "Ok guys, I need you all to listen," started Mingi. "Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung haven't come back from shopping and I got worried. I called you all here because I fear something might have happened to them."

"What if they're visiting someone?" asked Jongho. "If they were, they'd call someone," said San. Jongho nodded and looked back at Mingi. 

"We're going to look for then in 4 man teams, one going in each cardinal direction. You and your manager will be together," he paused. "Yunho and I will be one group, Wooyoung and San, and Yeosang and Jongho. Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung's manager will be a 2 man group Let's find them. Fighting!"

San and Yeosang went west, the 2 managers went east, Jongho and Yeosang went north, and Mingi and Yunho, south. 

They checked their directions for hours, and found nothing. 3 of the teams met up, all of the members. They were still waiting for the manager duo. 

As they were about to leave, they saw Hongjoong's manager run to them. "Come with me," he said and ran back the way he came. They looked at each other before running after him.

When they stopped, they saw bags of food on the floor. "This is from Seonghwa and Hongjoong," Seonghwa's manager said simply. "How do you know?" asked Yeosang. 

Seonghwa's manager pulled out a phone from one of the bags and turned it on. The screen lit up and a picture of all 8 members appeared on the screen. San gasped and they all looked at him.

"That is Seonghwa-hyung's phone," he said. "I've seen his phone many times and it looks exactly like that one." 

They each heard a notification appear on their phone. Some grabbed theirs while some were still thinking. Yunho grabbed his phone and checked his KakaoTalk. A video was sent to him from an unknown number.

"Guys," he started. They gathered around him and he showed them the video. "Should we watch it?" he asked. Jongho said yes, as well as the others. Yunho nodded and pressed play.

_**Unknown Location** _

Seonghwa opened his eyes and saw nothing. He couldn't see anything in the darkness. Groaning, he tried to move his arm but found out he couldn't. Lights turned on and a man walked in through a metal door across the room.

"Well, well, well," the man said. "Looks like the two princes woke up," he walked towards Seonghwa and grabbed his chin, lifting it up. "Hello beautiful," he said. Seonghwa looked away from him and hissed when he felt pain from his abdomen. The man punched his gut over and over again until he looked back.

"That's what you get from look away from me," he growled. The man turned around and walked out. 

Seonghwa looked around the room. He was chained by his arms and legs to the wall. To his right, Hongjoong was awake and looking back at him, chained to the floor by his ankles. The room was made from stone. There were no windows and only one door. 

Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong and they promptly fell asleep.

The next time Seonghwa woke up, he was slapped awake. He opened his eyes and looked straight ahead of him. In front of him was a camera and the same man that was there the last time. The man pressed a button and walked up to Seonghwa.

"If you want your dear hyungs back, you need to pay us 2 million each. You have until May 15th to give us the money or they die," the man stopped and turned the camera off. He turned to Hongjoong and grabbed him by his hair. 

"I wonder what we will do with the two of you," he said as he looked at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa hoped they would rescue them soon. If not, hopefully they wouldn't hurt them too bad, right?

Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Later

Seonghwa woke up when he felt a punch to his face. He groaned and tried to reach his face, but the person who punched him grabbed his arm. "Hello beautiful. Guess what we're doing today? We're going to torture you and send it to your friends."

Seonghwa knew there were three men who were with them. One was tall with blonde hair. One was shorter with brown hair. The last one was a little chubby with black hair. The one holding him was blondie.

He was unchained from the chains and carried over to a chair. Seonghwa kicked the man's crotch and he was dropped. He rand for the door and managed to get out, but someone was around the corner and tackled him to the floor. He put Seonghwa's hands in handcuffs and brought him back to his prison.

"Just for doing that, I'm going to hurt you worse than I was going to before," said blondie. Seonghwa was seated in the wooden chair before he was strapped down. "It has been about a week since I sent that video to your friends and they havent paid up yet. I've treated you two so well. I wonder what they'll do when they find out one of their hyungs is hurt."

Seonghwa didn't have time to brace himself before he was shot at. The bulled went through his arm and the wood before landing in the wall behind him. Seonghwa screamed as he felt pain run down his arm.

"You see how your hyung is in pain? He'll be littered in bullet holes by the time you pathetic humans give us the money. Maybe we'll kill them before the deadline," Seonghwa sucked in a breath as he tried to calm down through the pain in his arm. "Oh no. He's not screaming anymore. Here's another bullet."

A bullet was shot through his thigh, this one buried into his leg and stayed in. Seonghwa screamed again, crying. He tried to stop crying but he couldn't. The pain was too much. He looked over to his right to see Hongjoong staring at him, fear in his eyes. Blondie must have saw him look at Hongjoong, as he walked over to Hongjoong and pulled him by his mullet.

"Seems like pretty boy wants his boyfriend to join in on the fun," he smiled as he threw Hongjoong to the floor and stepped on his head. "No…" groaned Seonghwa. "Don't touch him."

"Oh? Pretty boy doesn't want his boyfriend to be hurt? Too bad," blondie shot Hongjoong's abdomen and Hongjoong screamed as he was wriggling around. Blondie let him bleed out before he lifted his foot off of Hongjoong and threw a first aid kit on the floor. He left.

Seonghwa struggled to unwrap his bonds as he panicked to get to Hongjoong before he'd bleed out to death. When he finally got his bonds off, he fell to the floor, his knees stained with Hongjoong's blood. Seonghwa grabbed the first aid kit and started to try to patch the bullet wound. Hongjoong was very pale when Seonghwa managed to stitch him up.

"Don't you dare die on me Hongjoong," said Seonghwa. He patched himself up and dragged Hongjoong's body to the corner. He couldn't lift him up because of his arm, otherwise he would. Seonghwa slipped behind Hongjoong and hugged him to his chest, cuddling him in this horrible tragedy, falling asleep.

With the Others

They finished watching the video, some members staring at their screens in shock, and some were already crying. "This is horrible," said Yeosang, covering his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks. Wooyoung hugged him tight as they both cried at the video of their hyungs.

Jongho punched the wall next to him as he tried to hold in a sob. Mingi and Yunho sat there, staring at their phones while San was hugging his knees to his chest, crying. Their managers just stood there and let them cry, but they huddled together.

The members stood up one by one and started walking home, their managers not following. They laid in their beds, in silence. 

The next morning, they woke up and talked in their living room. "We should talk about this to the police," said Jongho. "Yeah, but what if the public finds out? We have comeback today," said Mingi. "Shit," cursed Wooyoung. "Maybe we can postpone it, saying that one or two of us got hurt. It's sorta the truth and our fans would understand if we wanted to postpone."

"I think that's our best plan of action," said Yunho. "As the oldest here, I think we should stick to that. Atinys will understand," They all nodded and moved to sit together, starting a video on VLive. 

"Hello Atiny! 8 Makes One Team! Hello, we are ATEEZ! Today was supposed to be comeback, but two of our members were injured. Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung are unfortunately very sick and we don't want to have them get worse. We also think other members are getting sick too, so we don't want to get Atinys sick either. So this VLive was made to tell Atinys that we have to postpone the comeback until further notice. Please wait for us! Saranghaeyo!" They all waved as their video ended.

"Okay. Maybe we can go to the police now?" said San. They all moved to the car and sat down, heading to their local police station. They requested a talk in private and showed them the video. 

"That looks horrifying," said one of the police members. He introduced himself as Eden. "Yes, truly," said another. He introduced himself as Maddox. "We will help out as much as we can, young men. I hope to help you bunch of kids find your missing members," said Eden. Maddox nodded. The members hoped they would keep their word, as they had a feeling they would be coming back to the two many times in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I know I'm late to saying this, but I was busy hanging out with family. 
> 
> What did you get for Christmas(if you celebrate it)?
> 
> I got a Got7 hoodie with all the members names on the back, a 38 pack of sharpies, a new phone (I use it to update), a mug for left handed mug(if right handed ppl use it the liquid spills from a hole at the top), and some other small things. I'm really grateful for my presents.
> 
> Have a wonderful night/day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of 2019!
> 
> Happy New Years everyone!

Seonghwa kept feeling pain in his arm from the bullet wound. He suspected that it was infected, but since he didn't know much about gunshot wounds or medical things, he couldn't say for sure. Hongjoong barely woke up while he was awake. He didn't know how long they were in there since there were no windows, clocks, calendars, or anything to tell the date. The men who kidnapped them most likely wouldn't tell him either. All he knew was that they had been there for a week according to the blonde one. Now that Seonghwa was thinking about him, the blonde one always wore a mask. Actually, they all did. Along with that, they wore black hats that hid their eyes.

They gave them food every once in a while, probably at the same time. Seonghwa assumed it was once or twice a day they were given food.

That day, the blonde did not come in. Rather, the shorter brown haired man came in. Seonghwa glanced back quickly. For once, someone took off their mask. Seonghwa could hear the man unclip the mask from whatever it was attached to.

"I'm here for Kim Hongjoong," he said. Hongjoong didn't stir. "Seonghwa, please give him to me. I'm trying to help fix his wounds."

Seonghwa turned around to face him, fury raging beneath his skin. "How? How do you expect me to hand over one of my family members to someone like you! For all I know, you could be trying to poison or hurt Hongjoong even more!"

The man in front of him was an exact copy of the Hongjoong behind him. He had the same brown mullet and shortish stature. Seonghwa tried not to gape, but he couldn't help it. Seonghwa decided to call that Hongjoong Mullet. Mullet looked away. "You have a point but Seonghwa won't kill either of you. Hopefully."

Seonghwa looked Mullet straight in the eyes. "Let me guess. Blondie is me, and the others have a doppelganger of themselves too."

"Wow. I didn't expect you to figure it out so fast. Yes, you are correct. Blondie is you and the other 6 have a doppelganger as well," said Mullet. "I guess the facade didn't work as well as we wanted it to. See ya."

Mullet walked away from the group. He opened the door and slammed it back, locking it. Seonghwa looked back at Hongjoong. He groaned and tried to sit up, Seonghwa pushing him back saying, "You need rest."

"What did I miss?" Hongjoong asked. "Nothing really," said Seonghwa. "I met your evil double, he tried fooling me, which didn't work, everyone has an evil double, and I might have an infection from a wound. How are you?"

"Seonghwa, how is that nothing?!" Hongjoong yelled. "First of all, you of all people should know that you can die from an infection. Second of all, I have an evil double? Third of all, everyone has one? And how the hell are you so calm talking about this?"

"I'm just stressed Hongjoong. I can't do anything and I fear for your life. I don't know if you're sick or if you have a concussion or anything since you sleep all the time! How do you expect me to be calm! I'm not calm, I'm panicking okay!" yelled Seonghwa back, tears forming in his eyes. "What if you died? What if I gave you over to your evil double? What if you never woke up? What if we never saw each other again?"

"Oh, Seonghwa. I'm still here so don't tnink about what if's. We can get through this. Have faith in the members. They will find us and come rescue us, I know it."

The door slammed open. "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but it's time for me to have fun."

It was blondie, but someone else was with him. Seonghwa recognized it was San's double.

_**With The Others** _

Eden and Maddox spent a long time watching the two videos they boys sent in. They tried to find places that were made of stone and brick around a 100 mile radius, but they couldn't find anything. They didn't know if this was underground either, since they were in stone walls. Since they couldn't find a building, they thought that it was underground.

They scanned the videos so many times that it made their eyes and head hurt from the screaming and the pain the two had to go through. Maddox pointed out, on the who knows what time, that Hongjoong was making gestures behind his back as the person was recording them. They called the boys back in.

"Does this make any sense to any of you?" Eden asked as he showed the video to the boys. The all shook their head. "Well that doesn't help."

"Sorry boys. That's all we have so far," said Eden. They left the building.

Wooyoung wanted to be alone, so he walked around the town, looking for something to do. He bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" He said as he helped the other person up. He looked at the man's face. He gasped.

It was himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Days went by as Seonghwa and Hongjoong were left in the room, given food every once in a while. They never knew how long was in between the visits they had, but it was a while since they had been hurt. Hongjoong's wound had scabbed over 

without any problems. 

Seonghwa on the other hand, had gotten sick from the infection but it disappeared. Then it had scabbed over. 

They were given the same food every day. One day, a shorter man, not Mullet, but Wooyoung, came in. He opened the door and walked in, hugging Seonghwa.

"Hyung! It's me, Wooyoung," said Wooyoung. 

**_Earlier_ **

Wooyoung had met his twin. He quickly knocked him out by punching his temple and dragging him back to the police station not too far away. He had dragged him back to Eden and Maddox, who were still talking to the others.

"Wooyoung, you cannot just knock people out, you know!" yelled Yunho as he was massaging his temples. "Sorry hyung, but I know he's behind the kidnapping of Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung."

"How do you know?" asked Eden. "We can't figure it out and I didn't expect you to know."

"Well, in that video that the person sent in, he was talking. I know who that voice belongs to. It sounded like Seonghwa-hyung when he's using his satoori accent. Also, there were two Hongjoongs in that video. There was out Hongjoong on the floor, and the Hongjoong behind the person recording, who was accidentally shown when he moved to Hongjoong-hyung. I know it's Hongjoong's double because I saw the face and mullet," explained Wooyoung.

His double then decided to wake up at that moment. He groaned and tried to sit up as Wooyoung pulled his arms behind his back. Wooyoung's double looked around and glared at everyone. "So you've managed to capture me," he said. "Can you capture my brothers?"

Wooyoung punched his double and looked him in the eye. "Tell me where my brothers are," he demanded. "Never," snarled his double. "Fine then. You'll take the hard way."

After a while of making his double watch…. things….. he revealed the spot they were hiding in.

"I'm going now," said Wooyoung. "You shouldn't go by yourself, Wooyoung!" said Yunho.

"Hyung, I have to. They'll be expecting my double to come back and if we don't send him back, then they'll get suspicious. He's my double for crying out loud. I look exactly like him!"

"Fine," says Yunho. "Know that I don't like it, and Hongjoong and Seonghwa probably don't approve of this either."

"That's fine hyung. I'll get back to you as soon as i can."

**_Back to Present Time_ **

Seonghwa looked at Wooyoung suspiciously. "How do I know you're not Wooyoung's double?"

That sentence sent a pang of sadness to Wooyoung's heart. Hearing that from his hyung made him sad, knowing that they were injured while they waited. 

"You secretly stalk atinys on Instagram and Twitter and I know your username. You like to post pictures of cats on your instagram too."

Seonghwa's eyes widened as he knew these facts to be real and that no one should know he has an instagram account. "How do you know my account?" He asked.

"I don't. I just guessed. You just told me and I'm telling the others!" exclaimed Wooyoung in excitement. "Why did I do that," groaned Seonghwa. 

"Sorry for making you wait hyung. We finally found you and I'm going to report back to the others tonight. We're getting you out tomorrow. Here's your food," he put the plates in the floor. 

Walking out, he said, "See you tomorrow," as he closed the door and walked out. 

Hongjoong, who was quiet the whole time, spoke up. 

"Do you really believe that's our Wooyoung? Also, you have an instagram and never told me! How dare you!" 

They ate their food in silence and left the plates at the door. The two curled up to sleep as Seonghwa said, "Yeah, I really do believe that's our Wooyoung. He doesn't seem unlike him." 

They slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the really, really short chapter! I wanted to write more, but I don't have anything else planned except for them escaping, which, if you cant already tell, will be in the next and final chapter. If I wrote any more, it would spoil how they get out. You probably can already tell since I spilled it with Wooyoung, but I might change a few things. 
> 
> Long story short, it's a short chapter because anything else would be good for the last chapter.
> 
> Signing off,  
> Rogue


	5. end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end chapter

The next day, they woke up to alarms blaring outside their door. 

"The police are here!" Many voices were heard yelling.

Their door slammed open as Blondie and Mullet walked in, pissed. 

"You guys are going to see hell," seethed Blondie. 

He grabbed Seonghwa and threw him across the room. Blondie ran up to him and kicked his head, breaking Seonghwa's nose. 

Mullet on the other hand, ran for Hongjoong who grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Mullet shoved him over so Hongjoong was on his back and pulled a knife. He cut Hongjoong's cheek, aiming for his eyes, but missing due to Hongjoong struggling in his grasp.

Seonghwa was coughing up blood as Blondie choked him. Blondie took his knife and ran it from the top of Seonghwa's left eye to his cheek as Seonghwa screamed in pain. Blood gushed from the new wound as Seonghwa clenched his eyes closed. "I can't see anymore!" he yelled as he shoved Blondie off of him. 

Seonghwa staggered as he tried to stand up and was shoved back down from Blondie tackling him. Seonghwa reached out blindly and flinched as he found the knife stained with his blood. Taking the knife, he swung his arm blindly, managing to cut his double’s chest. 

"YOU BASTARD!" Seonghwa heard Blondie yell as he took the knife from Seonghwa and stabbed his abdomen repeatedly. Seonghwa screamed and gasped in pain as he bled out on the floor. 

"SEONGHWA!" yelled Hongjoong as he ran towards the two. He shoved Blondie off of Seonghwa and checked his best friend. “Seonghwa, hold on. They’re coming, I can tell you this.”

“Hongjoong… If I don’t make it, tell the others.. I loved them…” Seonghwa’s head rolled to the side. “Seonghwa, don’t you dare die! DON’T YOU DARE!” he yelled as he shook his limp body. 

Knowing he couldn’t do anything, Hongjoong tackled Blondie as Wooyoung ripped open the door and yelled, “Get your hands in the air bitches!”

Hongjoong punched Blondie as San, Mingi, and Yunho rushed in, pulling him away from Blondie. “Hyung! Stop beating up Seonghwa! Why are you doing this?” asked Yunho. “That imposter never will be Seonghwa! Let me get him!” yelled Hongjoong, enraged. “No!” yelled Mingi as they dragged him out of the room. 

Doctors rushed in and looked at both Seonghwa and Blondie, Mullet somehow not being caught until he tried to sneak out where Hongjoong was cooling down. “YOU!” Hongjoong yelled as he stood up to fight. Behind Mullet came the police. “Put your hands in the air where we can see them!” Mullet gave up and let himself be cuffed and lead out. 

“Let’s go now! We need to get him medical attention!” yelled the doctors as they carried Seonghwa in a stretcher. Blondie was also in cuffs and being led out the same way Mullet was led. 

“Please tell me this nightmare is over,” whispered Hongjoong as he slid down the wall. Wooyoung walked over to him. “It’s over hyung. Get some rest.”

And that’s what Hongjoong did.

Later, Hongjoong woke up in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm and the TV playing. “Hyung! You’re awake!” Those words were music to his ears. “Jongho,” rasped Hongjoong.

“I missed you so much,” said Jongho as he hugged Hongjoong tightly. The doctor came in and smiled at the sight. He didn’t say anything until they separated. “Excuse me. My name is Dr. Wang. I’ve been one of the people helping you two recover. Do you have any questions?” he asked.

“I do, but I have two I need to be answered above all,” Hongjoong replied. The doctor nodded. “One, how is Seonghwa? Is he okay? How bad was he injured? Two, what happened to the people who kidnapped us? Our doubles?”

“To answer both questions I must ask you to lay back down Mr. Kim. To answer your first question, your friend Mr. Park is stable. He is okay, but he has a few injuries and an infection. He is blind in his left eye due to a slash. We could not repair it, I’m sorry. Answering your other question, they were convicted while you were recovering. They, all 8, were sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder and kidnapping of public figures. I hope you are happy with the result. I think they deserve it after all you’ve been through. It’s sad to see people as nice as you being stuck in an icky situation. I’ll leave you a second to process the information,” said Dr. Park as he stood up and left.

Hongjoong stared at the wall. “They got life in prison…. It’s over…. It’s over! Thank god!” Hongjoong started crying into Jongho’s arms as he realised that they were free from their captors. “People are trying to sleep in here… you know….” rasped a familiar voice. Hongjoong lifted his head to see Seonghwa staring back at him with a small smile on his face. “Thank god you’re alive Seonghwa!”

He knew they’d get through this.

He knew their demons would never go away.

But it was okay.

Because they had their friends and family around them.

They would heal physically and maybe mentally, but never back to their old self. 

They would get through it.

Together.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for not posting this earlier. I wanted to post it around February 24th-ish but I lost all inspiration to do it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! It's not one of my favorites nor will it ever be, but I'm glad you read it.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @Kpop_rogue and Instagram @Hehethwa_07 Maybe I'll post a sneak peak about new stories!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
